


10-16

by Luandachan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Child Abuse, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Neighbors, Protective Original Percival Graves, Religious Fanaticism, percival graves is a cop
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan
Summary: Y cuando entra, lo primero que ve es a dos niñas rubias sentadas en un sofá, a una mujer con un cinturón en la mano y a un chico arrodillado a sus pies con la espalda llena de sangre.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts).



> 10-16: altercado doméstico.  
> Claramente no tengo ni idea de procedimientos policiales. Y yo no pretendía escribir esto. No sé que ha pasado.

La mudanza a la nueva casa ha sido peor que el traslado de comisaría. Percival siempre ha estado acostumbrado a las grandes ciudades, pero después de su estancia en el hospital y la dolosa rehabilitación, la verdad es que necesita la tranquilidad que el pequeño pueblo de Warren le ofrece. 

Lleva casi una semana viviendo en ese barrio residencial y aun no ha desempaquetado más que lo esencial. El uniforme, algo de ropa, cuatro utensilios para la cocina y poco más. Aunque con la cantidad de horas que está haciendo en la comisaría tampoco necesita mucho. 

No es hasta el tercer día de la segunda semana que siente que algo falla. Cansado, aún con el uniforme y la pistola de servicio en el cinturón, acaba de llegar a casa después de doce horas de patrullar las calles casi de forma ininterrumpida cuando lo oye. 

Gritos. 

Más concretamente, el grito histérico de una mujer, al parecer siendo atacada en la casa de al lado. 

Todos estos años trabajando de policía, con todo eso de 'proteger y servir' han hecho que sus reflejos sean rápidos, así que antes de darse cuenta está delante de una puerta cerrada. La aporrea con fuerza y grita que '¡POLICÍA, ABRAN!', y el silencio que recibe es ensordecedor. 

Tras cinco segundos sin respuesta y después de escuchar un quedo lloriqueo, da una patada a la cerradura y la puerta se abre con un tremendo golpe en la pared.   
Con la pistola desenfundada, apuntado hacia delante da unos pasos por un pasillo hacia la luz de un cuarto de estar.   
Lo que ve lo deja petrificado durante unos cortos segundos, hasta que el lloriqueo que ha escuchado antes lo hace reaccionar. 

\- ¡Ningún hombre debería entrar sin invitación en la casa de siervos del Señor! - prácticamente escupe la mujer que sujeta un cinturón en la mano. Percival da un barrido rápido con la mirada, concentrándose en otras posibles amenazas, pero parece que la única amenaza es la señora, así que apunta su arma hacia ella, lanzando una mirada rápida al bulto tembloroso que hay a sus pies.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Hay dos niñas rubias sentadas en un sillón, mortalmente quietas, como si fuesen estatuas. Una debe tener unos ocho años, la otra es algo más mayor, pero no demasiado. Ambas lo miran con ojos aterrorizados, sin moverse del sitio, sin atreverse a hablar. 

\- ¡Tengo el derecho a educar a mis hijos por la senda de la luz sin que ningún extraño intervenga!  
\- ¿Educar? - el policía abre mucho los ojos y se acerca un par de pasos, ordenando un 'retroceda hasta el rincón'. La mujer está gritando otra vez sinsentidos religiosos y no se calla ni deja de forcejear aunque el hombre le inmovilice las manos a la espalda con las esposas.

\- Aquí Graves, fuera de servicio. - le dice a la radio en su hombro una vez la mujer está arrodillada en el suelo, seguido de su identificador. La respuesta afirmativa no tarda ni un par de segundos. - Tengo un 10-16 controlado; necesito una ambulancia. - da la dirección de la casa y espera que la mujer al otro lado de la radio repita la información antes de cortar la comunicación. Y ya, con las cosas en marcha, se da la vuelta y arrodilla al lado del chico. - ¡Ey, ey! Todo va a estar bien, no voy a hacerte daño. - susurra intentando transmitir calma, le da miedo poner las manos en el muchacho, que tiembla en el suelo con fuerza, sin camisa, la espalda chorreando sangre con cortes profundos. - Mi nombre es Percival, soy policía. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
\- C-C-Credence, señor. - murmura sin mirarle, aun encogido sobre sí mismo. El adulto pasa con cuidado las manos sobre sus brazos, mirando el resto de su piel descubierta para ver si encuentra más heridas. Es tan pálido que parece hecho de porcelana.   
\- Está bien, Credence. ¿Puedes ponerte derecho? ¿Puedes sentarte? - el chico asiente, pero se le corta el aliento de forma abrupta cuando intenta enderezarse. Graves pone las manos en sus brazos y acaban resbaladizas por la sangre. Las dos niñas siguen mirándole sin haberse movido un ápice.  
\- Sólo con mano firme se conseguirá llevar por la senda del bien a las almas descarriadas como la suya. - masculla la mujer desde su rincón, el policía no le hace caso.  
\- Hay una ambulancia de camino. Te prometo que esto no va a volver a repetirse, tu madre no volverá a tocarte. - le asegura una vez sentado. Debería pensar antes de abrir la boca y hacer promesas que quizá no pueda cumplir. Muchas veces, las leyes y la justicia no son lo que deberían. Pero esos ojos oscuros lo miran con tal terror que no puede hacer otra cosa que acercarse más y abrazarle con cuidado infinito mientras el chico, que no es tan niño como parecía en un principio, tiembla y llora con suavidad escondido en su pecho.

Para cuando otra patrulla y la ambulancia llegan, el chico se ha calmado lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie y la mujer ha dejado de chillar cosas sobre ir al Infierno.   
La conversación con sus compañeros es corta antes de hacer otra llamada a los Servicios Sociales, no necesitan más prueba de abuso más que la espalda del chico para saber que esa casa no es un lugar seguro para ninguno de los niños que viven ahí. 

\- No hace falta llevarle al hospital, le hemos puesto puntos en los cortes más profundos y aplicado antibiótico en crema que hay que poner cada cuatro horas al cambiar las gasas. - el paramédico le comenta a Graves, porque es información que hay que darle a Servicios Sociales si recogen al chico. El policía asiente, entrecerrando los ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia donde el chico está sentado en la ambulancia.  
\- Muchas gracias. - y sin esperar más respuesta que un asentimiento rápido con la cabeza, Percival se dirige hacia Credence.  
\- ¿Como te encuentras? - le pregunta con suavidad. El chico mira fijamente al suelo cuando responde un 'bien, señor' y Percival no esperaba otra respuesta. - Tengo que saber si eres mayor de edad, Credence.  
\- Sí, señor. Cumplí 21 hace dos meses. - murmura. El policía susurra y se apoya en el vehículo, a su lado.  
\- Muy bien. - se pausa unos segundos. - Esto es lo que va a pasar. Ahora van a venir un par de personas y se van a llevar a tus hermanas a un sitio seguro hasta que todo esto se aclare, ¿vale?  
\- No son mis hermanas. - responde el chico con rapidez. Lanza una mirada fugaz a la cara de Graves antes de volver a bajarla y morderse los labios. - Ma nos adoptó.  
\- ¿Tienes más familia? - ante la negación del muchacho insiste. - ¿Amigos con los que te puedas quedar un par de días? - otra negación. - Esa mujer va a estar encerrada durante un tiempo. ¿Quieres quedarte en esta casa?  
\- No... No quiero estar aquí. - pero no tiene otro sitio donde ir, y es mayor de edad, así que el estado no va a hacerse cargo de él. El adulto suspira. Sabe que se está metiendo en problemas, pero en esos momentos, viendo el pelo negro manchado con sangre, y esos ojos oscuros como pozos, no puede importarle menos.  
\- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo durante unos días? ¿Hasta que todo esto se aclare?  
\- Oh, señor. - lo mira a los ojos por primera vez, abriendo mucho los suyos. - No podría, no... no quiero ser una molestia.  
\- Si fuera una molestia no te lo hubiera dicho, Credence. Pero si vienes conmigo no vas a poder alejarte mucho de tu casa... Vivo en la casa de al lado. - señala sobre su hombro y le sonríe, guiñando un ojo, quitando hierro al asunto. El chico dibuja una pequeña sonrisa que esconde moviendo la cara hacia el suelo.  
\- Si no voy a ser una molestia... entonces sí, me gustaría, Señor.   
\- Perfecto. - se incorpora poniéndose delante de Credence y le tiende una mano. - ¿Vamos?

El muchacho duda unos segundo mirando esa mano, hasta que al final la acepta extendiendo la suya, notando como el hombre estira de él con suavidad.


End file.
